whitewolffandomcom-20200213-history
Realm (CTD)
Realms in Changeling magic, known as Arts, apply directly to who or what you can effect. Without knowing the proper realms a Changeling is unable to affect anything. Realms are a necessary part of casting a Cantrip. Actor Actor is the realm connected to all worldly beings, with a direct correlation to how well you know them. The less acquainted you are with a particular being, be it a werewolf, mortal, wraith, vampire, etc., the greater mastery of Actor is required. To affect someone you are opposed to, regardless of knowledge, requires complete mastery. * True Friend - A well known confidant, a buddy. * Personal Contact - You must know this person's name, have had conversations, etc. * Familiar Face - You must recognize his/her face. * Complete Stranger - You don't need to know anything, but they cannot be hostile toward you. * Dire Enemy - You can be opposed to someone, hate them, or otherwise be in conflict. Fae Fae deals with other beings of the Dreaming. To affect other Changelings, the Noble Sidhe, Adhene, Chimera, or even controlling Changeling magic itself all fall under the realm of Fae. * Hearty Commoner - Commoner Changelings only. * Lofty Noble - Anyone with the Title background. * Manifold Chimera - Chimera & chimerical items of any sort. * Elusive Gallain - All fae beings not covered above - Nunnehi, Inanimae, etc. * Dweomer of Glamour - Anything composed of Glamour - Cantrips, treasures, etc. Prop Prop is the control and manipulation of all created objects. Clothing, weapons, buildings, and anything else "created" falls under Prop. The more complicated the device the more mastery of the Prop realm is required. * Ornate Garb - Objects commonly worn, including tattoos. * Crafted Tool - An item having no moving parts. * Mechanical Device - Any item with moving parts but that does not require fuel. * Complex Machine - An item with movable and sometimes electronic components that anyone can understand (toaster, car, etc). * Arcane Artifact - Any item not covered, usually with complex components. Nature Nature is the control of plants, land, and beasts. Anything untouched by creation lends itself to be controlled by the Nature realm. * Raw Material - Unliving, organic materials: wood, rope, paper, etc. * Verdant Forest - Living, organic plant material. * Feral Animal - Living, nonsentient animals. * Natural Phenomena - Weather, volcanic eruptions, geothermal reactions, etc. * Base Element - Natural elements in pure form, or earth, air, water, fire. Scene Scene is the control of space. The more you master the realm of Scene the larger area or the more targets (in conjunction with other realms) you can affect. * Chamber - Up to 25 square feet. * Cottage - Up to 200 square feet. * House - Up to 750 square feet. * Park - Up to 2000 square feet. * Kingdom - Up to 50,000 square feet. Time Time is the control of when your cantrips will happen or how long they will last. Mastery of Time dictates the length your spells may last or how long you can set a "trigger" upon them. * 1 Turn - Up to one turn. * 1 Hour - Up to 1 hour. * 1 Day - Up to 1 day. * 1 Week - Up to 1 week. * 1 Month - Up to 1 month. Inanimae Realms The Inanimae use a set of elemental realms that are very similar to those practiced by the Kithain, but are divided differently. The only Realm not represented by the Inanimae system is Time. Wilder Inanimae and older may also practice Kithain Realms, instead. * Air: Vaguely analogous to Scene, Air is the element that surrounds the globe. It effects non-living environment and a cantrip that effects weather, air, temperature, or anything else within the area of the caster or target. * Earth: Vaguely equivalent to Prop, Earth affects non-living, non-supernatural objects, natural and crafted. Enchanted objects need another Realm. * Fire: Vaguely analogous to Nature and Actor, Fire is used to effect non-supernatural living creatures. It effects only the physical aspect of such creatures. This realm would also be used to affect mortal humans physically. * Water: Vaguely related to Nature and Actor, Water only effects the mental environment of non-supernatural living creatures. Confusing others needs this realm. * Spirit: Equivalent to Fae, vaguely, Spirit is used to effect any aspect of a supernatural being or thing, including other Fae. It effects environment as well as the physical and mental realms. It also effects enchanted mortals. References * CTD: Changeling: The Dreaming Second Edition, pp. 188-189. Category:Changeling: The Dreaming glossary Category:Arts (CTD)